


The Bird King

by Chaiteadreams



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Loves Sam Wilson, I Tried, M/M, Multi, My baby Sammy, My first MCU fic, The little bird brain, This idea has been plaguing me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaiteadreams/pseuds/Chaiteadreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Looks like someone drank their own kool aid.”</p><p>When Sam is hit with alien tech, all his tests are fine until a few days later he starts being able to telepathically communicate with birds, and then humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bird King

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first MCU fic, I have literally read every SSB fic on this site and I had been contemplating writing for this amazing triad.  
> Out of the blue I became plagued by this idea for quite a few hours before I decided to write it down. The prologue is rather plotty which kind of just sets a tone for the rest of the story but other chapter will be lighter (or darker when called for) as sort of reactions to Sam's new found powers and what people really think about Sam and people's everyday thought process in general. (Which will lead to Sam realizing how Bucky and Steve feel about him yay!) 
> 
> It was kinda fun to write. Tell me what you think! This was unbetaed, so sorry for any mistakes.

There’s a steady pounding in his head and too many people surrounding him. Sam clenches his fists and his jaw because the migraine seems to intensify, causing behind his eyes to throb and his eyes to water. 

“Is he gonna be ok?” A concerned voice comes from next to him and Dr.Banner launches into some too wordy explanation of something scientific he can’t wrap his head around at the moment. 

“Shut up,” He groans, placing his hand against his forehead. “My head is fucking killing me,”

A couple of pills are placed in his head and he has never been so grateful when he feels the dizziness of the prescription grade painkillers alter his perception. He allows the darkness of sleep take him and hopes that the headache passes when he wakes up.

 

#####

 

Sam wakes up in the infirmary with a dull ache in his head which is a hell of an improvement from his earlier head splitting migraine. Steve is slumped in an uncomfortable position next to his bed and Sam grunts “On your left,” to which he stirs, a small smile tugging on his lips.

“Hey buddy, how are you feeling?” 

“My head still hurts but it’s a hell of lot better. Why am I in the infirmary?”

“Bruce wanted to make sure that after you got hit with that alien tech that you were okay physically,”

“And?” Sam prompts

“All good, nothing wrong with you that isn’t consistent with a fall, as far as he could tell,” Steve admits, stretching out some tense muscles in his neck and back.

Sam recalls the altercation with the alien race. They had touched down in a most deserted area, east of the Nebraska state line and had seemed friendly enough, just lost but Tony must have said something to provoke them because it had resulted in a shoot out and Sam’s reflexes were not as good as the two super soldiers and iron clad mad scientist he was with because he got hit by one of the purple rays and he went down hard. He swan dived into the foliage of nearby trees, the branches cushioning his fall.

Sam grips his bandaged ribs as he sat up, he sure as hell bruised a few of them.

“From what all of the doctors in these tower say, it doesn’t make sense that the weapon used on you had no effect but they can’t find anything wrong with you,”

Sam waits for Steve to continue; the blonde has this tell when he’s holding something back, he rubs the back of his neck. Steve meets his expectant gaze and shrugs.

“Probably it would be best if Bucky and I kept an eye on you,”

Sam raises an eyebrow at his friend but sighs, knowing if he fought Steve on it he’d go into full on Captain mode and Sam would surely lose and develop another migraine in response to his Captain-America-does-not-approve look.

“I don’t like staying in the tower,”

Steve looks like he wants to agree with him but then his blue eyes take on a firm, unrelenting look and he’s beat. Before it even began.

Sam pulls up his shirt to prod and poke at his bandages further when he hears a heated whisper.

_“Damn, I’ll keep both my eyes on you Mr. Wilson,”_

Sam looks up, “Excuse me?” 

Steve gives him a curious look “I didn’t say anything,”

“But-”

Confusion settles heavily on Sam and he sits still for a long while after Steve has left to find someone to make sure Sam can leave the infirmary and travel a few floors up to the level he shared with Bucky.He doesn’t understand why he thought he heard a voice but he finally brushes it off when a doctor comes to give him the all clear.

 

#####

 

Two days later and Sam has yet to leave the tower. His bruised ribs were annoying sure but that wasn’t exactly what was keeping the man there. It was the fact that Dr. Banner had taken a keen interest in him so he was often in the man’s lab, answering questions or being subjected to tests even though he was 100% certain he was fine. Well after the little confusion with Steve in his room, he was a bit less certain. He was sure he had heard someone speak,really softly sure, but he had heard it.

Sam had even gone back later on to check the room for tape recorders or any other device that was evidence that someone was fucking with him. 

He found zilch which meant he was crazy of course.

The third day was moderately better because he got out of the atrocity that was the Avenger towers. Going back to the VA was easy; his colleagues treated him almost the same as they did before he was an Avenger and even doing paperwork in his office was soothing. He should have reveled in the normalcy a bit more 

Things only got batshit crazy around lunch when the vet had decided to go to the park to eat his lunch and birds started following him.

Maybe they’re just hungry? He tried to reassure himself while another part of him screamed _Are you stupid? There’s tons of other people in the park with food and a lot more willing to feed them. Something freaky is going in._

Samuel Wilson almost fainted when a pigeon who had perched too close to comfort on the backrest of the bench and fixed one beady eye on Sam _ **and asked him for a piece of his turkey club.**_

Sam got up, swiveling around and scaring the woman and her baby who were walking by with his wild eyes and nonsensical words 

“Who said that?” He finally managed.

 _“Me, you bird brain,”_ A tough as nails Italian Brooklyn accent came from the pigeon. 

Sam stared at the bird, leaning in a bit and squinting.

 _“Yo Joey, what’s wrong with this guy?”_ Another pigeon joins him on his perch and Sam suddenly feels weak in the knees. He doesn’t even realize he dropped his lunch until the birds swarm in by his feet, a chorus of _‘sweet’, ‘thanks man’, ‘it’s lunch time!’_ rattling around his skull. 

 

#####

 

Sam ran back to the tower, aware of eyes watching him from aerial positions. He shuts and locks the door to the floor he’s been sharing with Steve and Bucky. The panic must have been clear on his face because Bucky, always the hypervigilant one who faces the door, stands and his hand is behind his back obviously palming the gun he keeps on his waistband; the muscles in his body taut and poised for danger. 

“What’s going on?” Bucky’s voice is stiff like he hasn’t used it for the day and knowing him and Steve’s no pressure approach to getting Bucky to interact with other people, he probably hasn’t.

Steve, who had given Bucky a surprised look when he spoke, looked at Sam expectantly.

“I’m being followed,” He huffs out, his breathing still a bit strained because of his slightly sore ribs. 

Steve is out of his seat - fast. “Who?” 

That sets Bucky on edge and he draws his weapon, assessing the windows like he expected an attack from the sky.

“Birds,”

Bucky snaps to look at Sam, curiously like he can’t believe that Sam just said what he said. 

“Birds?” Steve repeats, a bit dumbfounded. 

“Yes, oh god Steve,” Sam runs over to the window and swears. “Uhm, FRIDAY, close the windows,”

“Certainly Mr. Wilson,” And then midday sunlight is then replaced with artificial light as the AI system obeys. 

“Woah, Sam, wh-”

“They asked me for my lunch in the park and i couldn’t believe it when they spoke to me but they spoke in my mind!” Sam’s eyes have taken on a crazed look and Bucky’s gaze turned sympathetic. 

_“Looks like someone drank their own kool aid.”_

“I did not drink my own kool aid Bucky you asshole!”

Steve looks taken aback at his seemingly sudden outburst but Bucky only looks dumbfounded.

“Hey, don’t snap at him, he didn’t even say anything,”

Sam calms down a bit “Sure he did! He said ‘looks like someone drank their own kool aid’”

When Sam and Steve turn to look at Bucky; his expression is confused.

“I did not say that out loud,” The man managed to say and Steve’s head snaps to look at Sam.

“FRIDAY, get Tony and Banner please,”

 

#####

 

“So the bird called you bird brain? Priceless,” Tony laughs, his hand brandishing a sandwhich his doe eyed assistant gave him. 

Dr. Banner who was actually trying to figure out what was wrong with the obviously spooked man, cast Tony a withering glare which served to get the man to tone down his ‘loud’ personality.

“Bird King over here has attracted a shit ton of birds to the building. A lot of them are circling looking for their sire,” Bucky jokes- surprizingly. Sam hadn’t heard more than 4 words at a time from him ever since he had helped Steve get him back- and that was about 6 months now.

Sam doesn’t even have time to marvel at the ex-assassin's break through after tireless nights of finding the man in his house, uninvited, rummaging through his fridge and eating his leftovers or sometimes he’d find him spooked, his hands a bit shaky and they’d sit on the floor and Sam would talk, Buck would listen - attentively from the way his eyes would sometimes flick to meet his eyes or the muscles in his jaw would work. 

The dark skinned man had his own shit to work out right now.

“His brain activity is higher now than his last reading yesterday but -”

There’s a pause and Dr. Banner types a bit more into his computer

“It’s still increasing.”

“What does that mean?” Worry laces Steve’s voice and Sam recognizes his mother hen tendencies rearing their head; which doesn’t help because Sam remember Steve using that same voice on him in Siberia when Sam had a much too close call and Steve kissed him; urgently, a clash of teeth and heavy breathing. That hadn’t been their last kiss but that was the most they had done; kiss and cuddle. Sam had allowed it, because he wanted it and Steve needed the comfort. He wasn’t sure where they stood; he knew Steve and Bucky had something between them but they had never talked about it what with taking down Hydra bases in search for Bucky and then when Bucky had finally found them, they had both been too preoccupied with the broken man to even talk about what had transpired between them and what it meant.

“It means that by this time tomorrow he’ll be able to read the thoughts of everyone around him, not only birds,”


End file.
